A Powerful Mind
by aurashayde
Summary: What does a girl with an unbelievable intelligence bring with her into the supernatural world? Can that girl come to terms with the past of a man who has seriously wronged others and can she tame his heart if she weazles her way in it?


A Powerful Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story with the exception of Autumn Paisley. They are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The story line however is mine (as is Autumn). I am in no way associated with Stephanie Meyer or her publishers. No copyright Infringement is intended.**

_Authors note: This is the first fanfiction I have ever written and as such I am learning. I would whole heartedly appreciate any comments on how to improve. As a side note I did not intentionally deviate from the portrayal of any of SM characters and if you feel I have I would appreciate this knowledge thank you._

Prologue

I t has been three years since the gathering in the clearing. The Cullens have settled into a peaceful life and their friends that had stood with them against the Volturi that fateful day have gone back to their lives without imminent threats from them since.

Reneseme has continued to grow at an alarmingly accelerated rate, at three years old in standard time she has the physical body of a nine year old and the mental capacity with which she can challenge even Carlisle. As such Carlisle has been trying his hardest to feed her intellect by bringing her all the information he can find on everything she shows the slightest interest in, as well as documenting ever single ounce of growth mental or physical in his many journals.

Edward the ever protective and proud father has taught her everything he knows about piano and music whilst trying to shelter her form the very world that interests her most. As for her mother Bella, Nessie (as she too has taken to calling her with much effort to not) has grown up far too fast before her eyes but ever doting, Bella gives Nessie her knowledge of the books and stories that she has always loved.

Alice and Rosealie buy her all the things she could possibly ever want and continuously try to impose upon her all the frilly girlyness they can, though she seems to enjoy her mothers more comfortable style. Esme the ever proud grandmother dotes on Nessie at every moment she can with a 

kindness and compassion only she could show. Emmett and Jasper are her ever protective bodyguards, pillows, punching bags and whatever else she needs at the moment.

Jacob is ever her protector, comforter and friend (as well as space heater when needed during the winter). He is ever faithful to her and sleeps most nights on the floor by her bed on a massive dog pillow Rosealie thought befitting (truthfully Jacob thinks its comfy and likes it, but he would never utter a word of that to anyone).

Both La Push packs have come to a mutual decision with the Cullens to be accepting of each other and Seth and Leah are ever present and welcome (with maybe the exception of Rosalies comments about being dogs) at the Cullen household. In turn Nessie is ever present in La Push to visit Billy, who will one day be her father in law. Charlie comes by to see Bella and Nessie often and keeps a firm stance on the 'Don't ask questions you don't want answers to' front.

The Cullen family ventures out to Alaska to visit the Denalis on occasion as well as to the Amazon to visit Zafrina and her coven, whom Nessie has indeed become very welcome friends with. All in all life for the Cullen coven (and Jacob and the packs) has been quite beautiful.

Chapter One: A Fateful Night

(Three months ago in New York)

Autumn Paisley stepped out of the theatre hall where she had just given another speech on her proposed theory to stabilize anti matter. Everyone had left and she had stayed behind late greeting everyone she could. Though she hated public speeches and gatherings of people she needed a financial backer to continue with her research so she put her best foot forward (that being her brain) and gave an impressive speech. She was quite happy with the results and thought that maybe just maybe she might get the backing she needed. As she looked out upon the streets it was quite dark and not much traffic was passing. She remembered there being a busy street only about four blocks up and thought if she walked up there she could hail a cab to take her back to her hotel. She was only in New York for this speech and thankfully she would be back to her quiet university job at MIT and in her lab or at home 

where only her plants kept her company very soon. She lived a solitary life with the exception of teaching and these functions and that is how she liked it best.

As Autumn walked along the side street up towards the road she remembered, a catcall whistle rung out in the air. Completely ignoring it, thinking it couldn't possibly be for her, she kept walking. No one would ever whistle at her seriously she was plain with long brown and ever messy curly hair, blue eyes and a small petite figure. She stood only five feet two and there was nothing whistle worthy about her, except maybe her brain (and no one would whistle about that). Her whole life the whole time she was in and out of foster homes and orphanages everyone always told her she was plain and almost invisible as much as they told her how smart she was (which evidently was why no one wanted to keep her, she was too smart for them to try to be her parents). So now at nineteen she was a university professor who possessed a Dual PhD in Nuclear Physics and Mathematics (acquired under a full scholarship at the same school, granted she gave them her word she would one day teach for them) and on the side she worked in the schools labs looking for new things to research as well as working in one of the many physics think tanks they had there. Then another whistle rung out. This time she turned, only to see who was doing the whistling and maybe the person being whistled at but the only people in the alley was her and a VERY tall handsome looking man.

"Hey there, wait up I wanted to ask you a question." The man said.

Oh great she thought, he must be from the function. She had had enough of answering dumb questions for one night (keep in mind the ones who are usually willing to attend these functions were of usually only two kinds. The first were ones she already knew from her field and barely ever stopped to ask her questions at these things for they could just call her at the university and ask as many questions as they wanted. The other was rich people who wanted to become richer by investing in something they thought to be lucrative.) At this point she didn't have the patience for the latter but she smiled and slowed for him to catch up being the ever polite person she was.

"Hey you're Autumn Paisley right?" he said. His voice was so melodic wholly she could listen to it forever.

"Yeah" she answered back.

"Ahhh I'm glad i finally caught up to you then." He said coming up to her under a street lamp.

As he approached her she noticed he wasn't just tall and handsome he was spectacular with rich long brown hair and oddly enough red eyes. Okay that freaked her out a bit and she took a step back but before she could get anywhere he moved so fast it was inhuman, grabbed her by the arm and around the mouth pulling her into the alley. It all happened so fast she didn't know what was happening he bit her piercing her skin and everything went black.


End file.
